


Loving You

by rotg5311



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocaine, Concerts, Developing Friendships, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drinking to Cope, Drug Use, Drugs, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Excessive Drinking, Friendship, Gay David, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Heavy Drinking, Hero Complex, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired by Music, Lesbian Ruby, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Marijuana, Musicians, Opposites Attract, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV David, Pansexual Killian, Partying, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Destruction, Singer Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Singing, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Weed, care free killian, care free ruby, first time smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotg5311/pseuds/rotg5311
Summary: Falling in love can be hard, especially when David promised himself he wouldn't. Loving the self-destructive Killian Jones is David's one bad habit he just can't seem to break, no matter how much it hurts.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ruby, I don’t want to go. I don’t like this kind of music. I don’t like crowds.” David grimaced, imagining the sweaty, drugged up bodies bumping into his own.

“Can’t go by myself, you know. Mary Margaret had to take that shift or else they were going to fire her. Which, I still think is illegal by the way.” Ruby placed a hand on her hip, frowning. Of course David didn’t think they could actually fire her over it, but it really wasn’t any of his business as long as Mary Margaret refused help.

“Wait, she doesn’t even like this music either.” He fell in step beside her, already displeased with the amount of people on the sidewalk alone. He could only imagine how many people would be at the venue.

“You’re right. But she’s a good friend. She would never let me go out alone looking like this.” Ruby gestured down at her outfit, or lack thereof. Fishnet leggings, kneehigh boots, booty shorts so tiny she might as well be wearing nothing at all, topped with a… well David was hesitant to call it a shirt because it barely functioned as one. With her belly and upper chest on full display, he could safely call it some sort of a wrap, and that’s it. But damn, did she look good.

“Hey I’m here. That makes me a good friend.” He linked his arm into hers as a group of less than decent looking men passed by. Ruby had a habit of wearing outfits that turned heads. It might make him worry if he hadn’t witnessed her knock a man twice her size on his ass one time for getting a little too handsy.

“Wouldn’t kill you to complain a little less.”

They both knew that wouldn’t happen. Complaining was what David did best. Especially when they showed up late to a concert he didn’t even want to attend and now had to push through a crowd of people so Ruby could get a prime dancing spot. The only thing keeping him rooted in place was that he was being a good friend. Well, that and the new band that had just walked out on stage. 

Dressed head to toe in black, the lead singer actually managed to take David’s breath away. Boots, leather, and a mop of unruly black hair filled the stage, radiating such confidence that it was practically tangible. Then came the voice. Like nothing he had ever heard before, the singers voice was soft and sweet despite the rough beat he sang along to. David couldn’t tear his eyes away, even when Ruby was obviously staring at him, just waiting to make fun of him for it. Song after song, David watched intently as the man on stage gave it his all. He didn’t even care that he had essentially become a punching bag with the amount of people slamming into him from all sides.

The man was a masterpiece covered in gaudy rings and facial hair. David enjoyed the finer things in life, and this singer sure was fine. He was just so pretty that David felt his heart crumple a little when the band walked off stage to be replaced by, in his opinion, another with far less talent. Maybe he was being biased. Sure this singer wasn’t even half as good looking as the last one, but he also sounded mediocre at best. The rest of the event dragged on, with David searching the faces in the crowd, hoping the cute singer had stuck around.

“So,” Ruby said, climbing into David’s passenger side seat. It was the first word she had spoken since their long walk from the venue to the parking lot down the street. Parking there was the safest place for his car. “How was it?”

“It was alright.” It wasn’t exactly a lie. David hadn’t really enjoyed it, but seeing such a pretty face with the voice of an angel made all the bad parts worth it.

“There’s another one next week.” She told him, pulling off her boots as he drove. He knew he would be listening to her complain about foot pain for the next few days. Why she wore them when all they did was hurt her, David would never know, though he figured it must have something to do with just how dangerously tall they made her appear. “I would invite you, but you hate it so much.”

“I didn’t hate it! It was better than I was expecting.” Nothing but the truth, there. David was a sucker for a pretty face. “I’ll go.”

“David you’re such a slut.” His face burned with embarrassment. He was hoping she would at least wait until he wasn’t driving to bring it up.

“Why now?”

“You totally just agreed to go to another concert just to see that boy toy you were eye fucking!” Her laugh almost made David smile. Almost. He would deny it as long as he could, but she wasn’t wrong. The only reason he wanted to go again was to see the cute singer again.

“Is it so hard to believe I liked the music?” Yes. David was picky with his music and everyone knew it.

“Go ahead and hum me one tune you heard there.” She paused, waiting for his reply before adding, “NOT one of Killian’s songs.”

“Killian?” David nearly stepped on the break. That was a name. “Do you know him, Ruby?”

“I do.” Her wolfish grin was so wide, David didn’t even have to look away from the road to see it. “Met him a few times. We hang out in the same crowds.”

“You have to introduce me.” He begged. Some cute band boy was unattainable, but a friend of Ruby’s, well it would be a crime not to meet him.

“David, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“What is he not into guys? Could have fooled me..” Maybe his gaydar was wrong? It never had been before.

“Oh he definitely is. But he’s not really a good guy.” David gave her a questioning look before she continued. “Look, you’re mister goody two shoes. You should find yourself a nice Christian boy who wears sweater vests and plays chess or something else lame.”

“I’m not marrying the guy!” Sure, in the past David had whined to Ruby and Mary Margaret that there were no good guys left because he wanted a boyfriend and not just random hook ups. But David was young. Another one night stand wouldn’t be the end of the world. Besides, that Killian guy was smoking hot and David owed it to himself to at least try.

“Come on, David. I know you.” They stared each other down at the red light, both waiting for the other to relent.

“You owe me and you know it.” Ruby owed him for a lot, though he never brought it up. Friends were supposed to help each other out. Like right now, introducing him to Killian would help David out a great deal.

“Fine! But I think you’re making a huge mistake.”

“Not marrying him, Ruby. Just want a little fun.” He pulled over to drop her outside her dorm, planting a kiss to her cheek. The best part about being gay with a lesbian best friend was the affection they could share without things getting weird. “Besides, I’ve never made a mistake in my life. One wouldn’t kill me.”


	2. Chapter 2

“David, please. I’m begging you to talk to him.” Mary Margaret made a sad attempt at pushing him toward Killian. They had been at this party for over an hour and he still couldn’t find the courage to approach the man.

“I can’t. You know, I thought I wanted to but I just can’t do it.” It wasn’t the first time David had ever chickened out of talking to a cute boy. There were too many people here, he didn’t want to embarrass himself.

“Too bad.” Ruby linked their arms together, yanking him off his perch on the stairs. “I got all dolled up for this party that I didn’t even want to go to just so you could get a little alone time with him. David, I shaved my legs… Now you’re going to talk to him or I’ll make your life a living Hell.”

“You already do.” His arm involuntarily gripped tighter around hers. God, they were actually doing this weren’t they? They were making their way across the house just so David could talk to the sexiest guy in the room. He wasn’t nearly drunk enough for that. “Ruby, don’t make me do this. Look, he’s already talking to someone. It would be rude to interrupt.”

“He’s been talking to people all night.” As if David didn’t know that already. Girl after girl had approached him, each sluttier than the last. Even compared to the guys that had been shooting their shot with Killian, David wasn’t much. There was no way he could do this. “So we’re going to interrupt now before he gets bored and leaves. I mean, look at him. He’s not interested in her at all.”

Steadying himself, David downed the rest of his drink before stumbling after Ruby.

“Killian?” The fakest voice he had ever heard emanated from Ruby as she all but pushed the poor girl to the side. “Is that you? I didn’t expect to see you here!”

David flashed the girl an apologetic look as she stood there dumbfounded. She looked at Killian, expecting him to finish whatever conversation they had been having. Instead, the man pulled Ruby in for a hug, placing a kiss to her cheek that made the corner of David’s mouth turn downward. The girl stomped her foot and left with a huff.

“Thanks for that, Love.” He said to Ruby, ignoring David. That voice was just as beautiful as his singing had been. “I can’t exactly run away from a conversation that awful no matter how much I want to.”

“That bad, huh?” Ruby laughed, looking after wherever the nameless girl had run off too. David, however, was too busy taking Killian in.

Up close, he was even better looking. If there was a God, David wanted to personally thank him for the masterful work he had done with Killian. The curve of his jaw, the dark stubble, the drop dead gorgeous smile with a perfect set of white teeth. Even the way he stood in the room like he owned it made David feel squishy. Then there were those eyes. So bright, so blue. He knew that if he stared long enough, he would get lost in them. Eye liner was a good choice, it really seemed to make them pop.

“Oh it was terrible. Something about… well, I don’t even remember now.” Killian finally looked at David, giving him a once over. “Who is this, Love? A new boy toy?”

“He’s got a little too much penis for my liking.” Ruby laughed. “Killian this is David. David, Killian.”

He hoped the blush on his face wasn’t too noticeable as he stuck his hand out to shake Killian’s. Was that a weird thing to do? Who knew. The relief that his gesture was reciprocated washed away into an uncomfortable tingle in his chest at the feeling of the other man's hand in his. The warm, soft flesh was in stark contrast to the cold hardness of his many rings. Still gaudy, but mixed with Killian’s unique style they seemed to work.

“A pleasure to meet you, Mate.” Killian flashed him a wink that made David weak in the knees. Ruby had warned David of Killian’s over sexual nature, so he wasn’t sure if that wink was a sign of interest or just his over flirtatious nature bubbling over.

“Uh, likewise.” David could have slapped himself. He was being so awkward that it physically hurt. Leaving the house was a mistake.

“Anyways,” Ruby came to the rescue, giving him a look that said she would be making fun of him for this moment at their earliest convenience. “I took David to the show last week and we loved it.”

“Is that right?” A quirk of his eyebrow made David even more flustered. It should be illegal to have this much raw sex appeal. Especially since it was turning David into a blabbering idiot.

“Yeah. Uh, it was nice.” David was praying to anyone that could pick up on his mental frequency of panic that he would stop giving short answers. They were supposed to be talking, and he knew he was making that difficult.

“Too many people for David’s liking, but he did enjoy you.” Ruby’s face was neutral, but David could see the devil in her eyes. “Your music that is. Oh, is that Mary Margaret? What in the world is she doing? Hang on boys, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

She squeezed David’s arm as she zoomed off to another room. Shell shocked and betrayed, David looked at Killian, who was smirking at the spot Ruby had once stood. The implications of Ruby’s words and actions had been abundantly clear to both of them. David’s heart hammered in his chest. This had been scary enough with Ruby, but without her it was like someone ripped the security blanket right out of his hand.

“So you enjoyed the show?” Killian nonchalantly took a step forward, clearly invading David’s personal space. He was starting to feel lightheaded and knew it would only end badly. “There’s another one in a couple days. You should come.”

“I have to go.” The words forced themselves out before he could stop them. The mixture of lightheadedness, erratic heartbeat, and all the liquid courage he had drank finally hitting him at once made him feel dizzy and nauseous. A confused, slightly hurt look was evident on Killian’s face as his only response. “But I will. I’ll see you there. At the show, I mean.”

A pleased smile spreading across Killian’s face was the last thing David saw before he was spinning around, heading outside to find Ruby and Mary Margaret. Sure, he knew Ruby would kick his ass for not staying to talk, but that didn’t stop David from feeling like tonight was an accomplishment. He had talked to Killian and made a loose plan to see him around at the concert. That coupled with the fact that he managed to make it all the way outside before promptly throwing up on the lawn of someone's house he had never even met before still qualified this night as a success in his book.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a bug. Of course it was. The only thing that stood between David going to publicly ogle the sexy singing stranger was near constant vomiting and the worst stomach pain he had in years. Lovely.

“I really, really can’t go, Ruby.” He said into the phone. Even talking made him feel like shit. “I can’t even get out of bed without throwing up on myself.”

“You mean you don’t want to puke on him? You made such a lovely first impression, I’m sure this second one would seal the deal, you know.” Even as awful as he felt, Ruby’s laugh still made him smile.

“Actually, I think it’s a great idea. ‘Hey sexy, want to lose control of your bodily functions and have unbearable pain?’ Perfect plan.” Laughing hurt him all over. He really should stop joking around with her.

“Hey, who am I to judge what someone else is into?” Ruby sighed. “Well now who am I supposed to go with? I hate going alone. Even your bland ass was more fun to go with than going alone.”

“First off, ow. I had fun. Secondly, ask Belle.” David wracked his brain for a minute, trying to think of anyone else who would be free on such short notice. “Or Regina. I know you two aren't the closest, but you could give it a shot. Besides, you don’t have to talk to her over the music.”

“Huh.” After thinking it over for a few seconds, Ruby agreed. “I guess you’re right about that. Fine. I’ll see what she’s up to tonight. But you get better fast, and I swear if you got me sick I’ll shove my foot up your ass.”

“I love you, too, Ruby.” David hung up with a sigh, then proceeded to pass out.

The next time he woke, he was drenched in sweat with the Sahara desert taking residence in his mouth. Blindly reaching for the Gatorade he knew was hiding somewhere in his bed, he was devastated to find it had gone warm during his nap. Still, hydration had never tasted so sweet.

Fumbling in the dark once more, David’s hand rested on his phone. Blinded by the brightness, he stumbled to turn the background light down, vowing he would learn how to put it in night mode eventually. Even at a reasonable brightness, turned all the way down, it still took him a few minutes for his eyes to adjust. Ten new text messages, two missed calls as well as a missed facetime message from Ruby. In fact, all the notifications, save one from Mary Margaret asking about how he felt, were from Ruby.

 

‘This is so uncomfortable, I can’t believe you talked me into it :(‘

‘Wait did you know she actually likes my music??? Y’all out here having me think I’m the only one?’

‘Oh my god, David wake up!’

‘Wake upppppppp’

‘I have to talk to you, answer the phone’

‘Hope you’re not dead, I’ve got a story for you’

‘Daaaaaaaaavid’

‘Ok fine, have this. Enjoy ;)’

 

David frowned before tapping on the image that hadn’t loaded. Slowly the loading circle filled in, making David wonder what on Earth was wrong with his wifi this time to make it so slow. Sitting up, he looked at the picture in shock. Killian, throwing up a peace sign, tongue stuck out, while flashing a wink stared back at him. Immediately David called Ruby, to find out what exactly had happened.

After five rings David was getting ready to hang up and try again. Then a soft “Hello.”

“Ruby, the love of my life, the apple of my eye. Tell me what the hell you just sent me.” David used what he had dubbed his ‘customer service’ voice on her. Still a little bleary from sleep, he hadn’t gotten to look at the picture in full detail, but he had liked what he saw. Plus with Regina in the background, David knew it had been from that night. Of course he missed his chance to hang out with Killian.

“Did you like it? We took it special for you.” David could practically invision her perched on her bed, giddy energy resulting in a small bounce. Hell, he would probably mirror that action himself if he could actually move without feeling like he was being stabbed repeatedly in the stomach.

“What do you mean ‘we’?”

“Have patience, child. You have to hear the whole story. David, you missed out on one hell of a night.”

“Of course I did.” He grimaced. He was always missing out on things for one reason or another.

“Ok, so, I text Regina and I’m like ‘hey, I’m headed to a concert downtown later, wanna come with?’ and she takes her sweet ass time replying. I was getting ready to ask her again because if she said no I was kind of out of options. Well anyways, she says yes and picks me up, and it’s mad awkward. I don’t think we’ve ever made anything other than small talk to each other, you know. You guys are always around to fill in the silences.” David used her short pause for breath to interrupt.

“What about Killian?” Of course he cared about her whole night, but what he was really dying to hear was about Killian.

“I’m sorry, am I telling the story or are you?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Continue.” David sighed, knowing her story would most likely drag on with side stories before she got to the main event.

“Well we get to talking, like actually talking, and it turns out Regina is actually pretty cool. We have so much in common, it’s crazy. I don’t know why you guys never tried to push us into hanging out alone before.” They both knew the reason was because Ruby had been such a judgmental bitch towards Regina. He couldn’t blame her, though. Mary Margaret had told so many awful stories about her step sister, that when they finally got over their petty feud, everyone had been a little weary.

“So we’re there, jamming out, having fun. By the way, she can dance It’s crazy. And I’m totally taking her with us next time, too. Then Killian comes on all dressed up and rocks the entire place.”

“What do you mean dressed up?” David tried recalling the clothes from the picture, but his mind kept coming up blank. He had been far too busy looking at that beautiful face to notice anything else.

“I’ve seen him perform before, and he wears pretty much the same thing every time. But tonight he had on a v-neck and the tightest pants I’ve ever seen. I mean, not to sound too Hetero, but he looked fine, David. Might make a girl dabble in dick.”

They both laughed. Ruby was as lesbian as David was gay. But still, pretty was pretty and if even Ruby was willing to admit it, then David knew he had really missed out tonight.

“So he catches my eye in the crowd and I see him looking around. I swear he was looking for you. Then after his set, he finds me and Regina and asks about you. I had to tell him you’re at home with your head in the toilet because your bitch ass wanted to get sick.” She laughed at his weak protest. It’s not like he wanted to be sick right now. He would much rather be doing almost anything else in the world than lying there in near constant pain. 

“After that he stayed around a little to talk. Then he told me to tell you that he hopes you get better soon so he can see you at his next show. I may have suggested a picture, and well, you know the rest. I tried getting a hold of you, but you wanted to be dead instead. Then you woke me up at five in the morning, when I had finally gotten to sleep and now here we are.”

“I’m sorry, Ruby. I didn’t even check the time.” He cringed inwardly. David knew Ruby had sleeping problems and hated to wake her up. Thankfully she didn’t sound upset at all. “Get some sleep. Call me tomorrow.”

The first thing David did after hanging up was go back to look at the picture of Killian. His cheeks burned with embarrassment as he saved it to his camera roll as well as locking it into the conversation. David knew he would be looking at it again as soon as he was feeling better.


	4. Chapter 4

‘Don’t think about it. Just do it.’ David told himself staring down at the blunt in Killian’s outstretched hand.

It was just a little weed. Everyone smoked it. He had no reason to worry. Except he was worried, though he knew he didn’t exactly have a valid reason. Weed was legal in most states for medical reasons, so it couldn’t be as bad as Christian’s made it out to be. It was even starting to be legalized for recreational use, too. It was fine, he could do this.

‘Just do it.’ David had never done anything like this before. There was a first time for everything, he supposed.

It felt uncomfortable in his hand, though all he could think about in that moment was how Killian’s fingers had brushed up against his in the passing.

‘Just do it.’ He looked from Ruby, who quirked her eyebrow, still surprised he had even agreed to this, back to Killian, who smiled expectantly.

‘Just do it.’

With one harsh inhale, David’s lungs were on fire. Everything was on fire. He couldn’t stop the cough erupting from deep within. His body’s sad attempt of expelling the smoke from his lungs was making him look like a fool. David couldn’t even be mad at Killian for laughing at him because he looked damn good doing it. Belle and Ruby on the other hand each received a death glare.

“Here, Mate. Drink this.” Killian handed David a drink. Without looking, he took a big swig. The alcohol burned even more on the way down.

“Do you have water?” David managed to get out between coughs. With watery eyes, he passed the blunt to Belle, trusting her to grab it since he couldn’t see. It felt like an eternity before a cold bottle of water was pressed into his hand.

David had never had such a refreshing drink in his life. It took another few sips before the cough finally went away.

“Try a small puff next time.” Killian said practically in his ear. David jumped. The man hadn’t been that close before. His stomach did a little flop at the realization they just seemed to keep drifting closer as the night went on. He was going to have to make some grand gesture for Belle for talking him into doing this tonight. After all, the love seat they were sharing wasn’t all that big in the first place. Having Killian’s thigh practically touching his own made him feel lightheaded. 

“Yeah.” Was the only thing he could think of. Being this close to Killian was jarring. All he had to do was stop embarrassing himself. Maybe then he could make a move or something. David wasn’t entirely sure what his own motives were for the night.

“Don’t worry, it happens to the best of us.” Killian shook his head while letting out a little huff of a laugh. “In fact, my first time I threw up. Too much coughing.”

Killian inhaled deeply, holding it there for an eternity before blowing an impressive ring at David. Letting the rest of the smoke exhale out of his nose, the man looked pleased. It was a nice look on him.

Eyeing the outstretched blunt once more, David was tempted to turn it down. But he was here to have fun and try something new. Tomorrow, if he woke up and decided he hated tonight, then he would never do it again. Tonight, he was going to get high with Killian. It was a stupid thing to do really. Mary Margaret would tear him a new one once she found out he was doing all this for some boy.

His next attempt went a lot smoother, though he couldn’t hold it in nearly as long as Killian had. At least he didn’t hack up a lung until he cried again. That was progress. The next step was actually having a conversation with the man.

“So,” David stumbled for something to say. He had never been so blank minded before. It took him a full minute to think of anything. “I feel a little weird.”

“That means it's working. Give it some more time.” Killian handed the blunt to David once more. He looked at it, confused. He hadn’t even seen it make its way back around. Each time became easier than the last and eventually David even made a sad attempt at blowing a circle back Killian’s way. They both laughed at the ugly shape that emerged instead.

“Wow, David. I can’t believe you’re actually doing this.” Ruby said, slapping him on the knee. He pulled away too slow, jolting when his body bumped into Killian’s. Soft, warm, comfortable.

“I know. Who would’ve thought David Nolan would be smoking pot with a bunch of degenerates.” Belle added as she stood, heading directly toward her kitchen.

“Speak for yourselves, ladies.” Killain’s voice was like honey. Sickly sweet and so close to his ear. “You may be degenerates, but I’m a pleasure to be around.”

“Bull shit!” Belle stuck her head out of the kitchen doorway to yell at him. It still struck David odd that both Belle and Ruby had known Killian and neither had thought to introduce them. “You’re the biggest asshole here.”

“You can act however you want when you look like this, Love.” Killian called back with a wink. It wasn’t a lie. Of course Killian had been flirty and nice the few times they had interacted, but David was sure he’d still be interested even if the man was a total dick. It was an odd, primitive feeling.

David didn’t even realize he was grinning like an idiot until he locked eyes with Ruby. Not even that could embarrass him in the moment. He was feeling good. Really good. But the sight of Belle trotting back into the room, arms packed with snacks made him feel even better. David had never understood the ‘so hungry I could eat a horse’ expression until that moment.

“Earth to David.” Ruby slapped him once more, this time with force. Looking wildly around, he realized he had been so entranced with the bag of chips in his lap that he had missed whatever they were talking about. With a mouth full of chips, the only reply he could give was a strange, garbled noise. “Wow, I forgot it hits you hard the first few times.”

“It’s a life changing experience, let him be.” Killian standing up for him, even in the tiniest situations, made David’s knees weak. “Besides, you’re enjoying yourself, aren’t you, Dave?”

David had never been particularly fond of the nickname Dave. But then again he had never heard it from Killian’s perfect pink lips. It wasn’t that bad after all. “Yes.”

“You don’t talk much do you, Mate?”

“Oh he talks plenty.” Ruby said. It was true. Get him talking about something he enjoyed and it was hard to shut him up. “He’s just having technical difficulties at the moment. Ask him about school. He never seems to shut up about that.”

“A college boy, huh? Well someone has to have the brains in this room.” Killian’s hand drifted into the bag seated in David’s lap. Slowly he placed the chip into his mouth, not seeming to notice the way David stared. It was good, since all David had done that night was stare at Killian’s mouth, wondering how soft his lips were and what that stubble would feel like on David’s face. “So how is it? What do you study? When are you dropping out?”

It was like a flip had switched inside him, letting the dam water flood out. The words just started flowing from his mouth. David felt like he had never had a conversation as in depth as this one in his entire life. It wasn’t until he was asking about Killian’s shoe size that he realized they had been talking for about an hour. A full conversation in which he hadn’t managed to embarrass himself.

“I have to get going. Let me get your number.” Killian said, pulling his phone from his pocket. Something fell out, getting dragged out involuntarily and landing on the floor in front of them.

Leaning down, David had it in his hand to give back to Killian before he finally realized what it was. A small baggie of white. Oh. He stared at the alien object with wide eyes until Killian snatched it back, shoving it into a different pocket than the one it had fallen out of.

“Sorry, Mate I’ll take that back.” Killian’s carefree smile seemed so out of place. It was like David hadn’t just caught him with what he could only assume was cocaine. “Here.”

Staring at the phone, David didn’t know what else to do but type in his name and number in the new contact page opened on Killian’s phone. Mind reeling, he handed the phone back and watched silently as Killian said his goodbyes and left. Well that definitely changed things, he just wasn’t sure what. That was a problem for him to deal with in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Thinking back on it, David should have just put a fake number in as soon as he saw the drugs. It would have made things much more simple. Weed had been one thing, but cocaine? That was a whole different ball park that David didn’t want to touch with a ten foot pole.

‘Hey it’s Killian.’ David stared at the message once more, as if it had changed at all in the past hour. As if he had finally found the courage to either reply or block the number all together.

“Ruby, I want you to tell me about Killian.” He said, hoping she could shine some light on the whole situation. As if this was all suddenly his problem. All he had wanted to do was try and hook up with what was probably the most attractive eligible guy in at least a ten mile radius. Then he had to go and feel a stupid spark between them. It was ridiculous really.

“What about him?” By the frown on her face she already knew what was coming. They had all seen the baggie.

“You said he wasn’t a good guy. I want to know what you know.” Did he though? It’s not like it was any of his business.

“David, I really wish you wouldn’t do this.” She looked almost disappointed in him.

“What? Do what? I’m just asking a question.” What was so wrong with that?

“No. You’re doing the thing again. Putting yourself into someone else's business because you have some sort of hero complex going on.” Ruby rolled her eyes at his hurt expression.

“I do not!”

“Not in the ‘you put other people in danger so you can save them’ way. You’re just trying to fix something that isn’t your problem. You can’t fix everything.” When he denied it once more, she added. “Ok then look me in the eyes and tell me Killian is still just some pretty boy instead of a broken, pretty boy now.”

“Well of course he’s pretty. You’ve seen him.” Was she right? Was Killian some broken thing that needed fixing? Of course not. He was much more than that. But that didn’t stop David from wanting to help. He just needed to know what he was dealing with. Why was she making it sound so bad?

“You can’t help someone who doesn’t want it.” Their stare off ended with David sighing and leaning all the way back in his seat, letting his hands run down his face.

“I’m not trying to do anything except ask about a friend.” So maybe they weren’t best friends like him and Ruby. But everyone had to start somewhere, right?

“Oh so he’s a friend now, huh? What’s his last name?” Mind blank, David could only stare back at Ruby, desperately trying to recall if it had ever come up in the first place. If it had he didn’t remember it now. “It’s Jones.”

“So maybe we’re not super close now. That doesn’t mean I can’t become his friend anyways.” David sipped at his latte. He was already anxious enough, maybe he should have gotten something less caffeinated.

“I can make a list of why that’s a bad idea.” Ruby told him. Without waiting for a reply she told him anyways. “I’ve seen the way you look at him. You can’t just be ‘friends’, David. You fall in love way too easy. It’s not like it’s a bad thing, but you have to be careful. This is why I didn’t want to introduce you to him in the first place. I saw this coming from a mile away. You’re only going to get hurt.”

“That’s ridiculous. All I’m doing is trying to make new friends. You and Mary Margaret are always harassing me to get out more. I just want to know what you know about him.”  
“No.” Ruby wouldn't make eye contact with him. It was a good sign. It meant she was caving.

“Please.” David wrapped one of her hands in his, pulling it up to kiss the back of it. “I’ll buy you that new lipstick you’ve been looking at all week.”

“Deal.” She made a shaking motion with their still entwined hands, as if sealing the deal. Ruby always wanted things she didn’t need. Like another lipstick that was the same shade of red as three other ones she owned, just in a different brand. David found it endearing in a way. “But I’m only going to tell you what I’ve seen for myself. There’s a lot of rumors going around about him that I can’t confirm, so why bother spreading it more?”

“Fair enough.” David sat up straight, eagerly awaiting.

“Drugs. That’s what this was all about, right? He does a lot. Cocaine, ecstasy, molly. That’s all I’ve seen him with for sure, but I’m sure the list is longer knowing him. He’s a drunk, and kind of a mean one at that. I’ve seen him get into a few brawls.”

“A few?” David interrupted. Ruby gave him an apologetic look.

“Ok, so I know him a little better than I lead you to believe. But that’s only because I know you and I know him. The two of you are like polar opposites. Anyways, if you get him in a bar, he’ll most likely get himself thrown out. There was this one time someone called him a fag and he nearly bashed their head in. It was the only time I’ve actually seen him get in a fight for a good reason.”

David’s stomach clenched. He had always been against violence. But at last Killian had been fighting for something worth it. There were too many homophobes in the World. Beating the shit out of one of them wasn’t the worst thing that could happen, he supposed.

“He’ll sleep with almost anything. Which is odd because he’s really attractive and can get pretty much anyone interested in dudes. I mean, he hangs out at the Country Club with Belle all the time because a lot of the older guys there pamper him.”

Stomach churning, David bit back any bad thoughts he had about that tiny piece of information. He never really had a problem with Belle having a sugar daddy, so why should he feel any different about Killian? If he was so intent on being a ‘friend’, it shouldn’t matter at all. Yet, a little bubble of jealousy welled inside of him.

“I know he’s been in trouble with the law, but I can’t tell you what exactly. He doesn’t really talk about it much. He dropped out of high school at sixteen and has been on his own ever since. He comes from a bad family, but talks about that even less. From what I know, the only job he’s ever had is in music. Oh, but he can do more than sing. Guitar, drums, and I even heard him rock out a little song on someones keyboard once.” Ruby rested her head against her hand, looking bored. “That’s all I know for sure. Now normal people would run for the hills, David. But I can see the gears turning in your head, trying to work out how you can fix all his ‘problems’.”

“I am not.” David lied. It’s not like he could help himself. The ideas just came naturally. “I’m thinking about him playing guitar and singing. It’s nice.”

“I’m honestly just begging you to sleep with him and then never talk to him again. He’s clearly interested, and that way you don’t end up getting attached.” Her words of concern attracted a disgusted glare from a nearby older woman. Thankfully Ruby didn’t see or she would call her out on it. At this point in David’s life, he didn’t care what older people thought of him. It was his life, no one else's.

Looking down at the text once more, David didn’t know what to do. Perhaps Ruby was right. Maybe he did just want to help Killian get his life on track. Was it so wrong to want to help a stranger? Because while they had talked here and there, they didn’t actually know each other. Not yet anyways. But Ruby was right, he couldn’t help someone who didn’t want it. And Killian certainly didn’t seem like he needed or even wanted help. It would be better to stop pursuing whatever crazy notion he was building up in his head. Still, deleting the text and pretending like it had never been there in the first place left David feeling guilty, though he wasn’t sure why.


	6. Chapter 6

In David’s defense, he really, really did try to ignore Killian. After all he had never saved his number and then deleted the text that was sent. But then Killian had texted him again, and really, how could David ignore that kind of funny and mildly sweet message? Besides, it’s not like he even expected Killian to remember him talking about it, much less going through the trouble to actually find the picture itself. He wasn’t even sure how it came up exactly, all he remembered was blabbering on and on for about ten minutes on how it was the funniest thing he had seen in a long time, and how impossible it was to find again, since he had only stumbled upon it the first time. Yet, here it was staring him back in the face with a little message from Killian beneath.

 

‘Is this what you were talking about?’

 

It was only common courtesy to text back. After all, Killian had gone through the effort to find something for David. One text lead to two, then three, and before he knew it, they had been talking nearly all night, then the night after that. Pretty soon it became a habit to cling to his phone and wait for their nightly conversations. Ruby never mentioned just how funny Killian was. Sure, it was mainly a dark humor, but even David could appreciate that most times.

 

The first time they hung out was more of a happy accident than anything, really. They stumbled into each other and Killian looked like such shit that David nearly invites him back to his apartment to take a nap. Instead, David takes him out for a cup of coffee at three in the afternoon because Killian isn’t used to being up this ‘early’. They hickeys splattered across Killian’s neck tell David all he needs to know about what Killian was out doing the night before. That paired with how short their conversation that night had been left a bitter taste in his mouth that David tried to ignore.

 

It’s the first time David doesn’t openly make goo goo eyes with the man. It isn’t because he’s jealous, though he is, even without a legitimate reason to be. It also isn’t because the man is a certified whore. Ruby was too and that had never bothered David. Killian pauses when David finally asks who was aggressive enough to mark him up like that. The question falls out before he can stop it. It’s not like it’s any of his business after all. 

 

“I don’t bother with names.” Was the only answer he received before the subject was changed. 

 

That was the night he actively made the choice not to sleep with Killian. Of course he wanted to. Ruby wanted him too. And he was like 32% sure Killian wanted to also. But David couldn’t bring himself to go through with it. All Killian did was fuck and leave, and after talking to the man for weeks on end, David didn’t want him gone. He was surprisingly sweet and funny. So, telling himself he’d rather be Killian’s friend than one time bed warmer, David felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders.

 

Sure, he was doing the one thing Ruby told him not to do, but he didn’t think it would end as badly as she claimed it would. What was so wrong with them being friends? And if he happened to catch feelings then that was his problem, no one else's.

 

After that they began hanging out on a more regular basis. Mostly nights when David was done for the day and Killian was just waking up because it was practically the only overlapping time they had. Sometimes Killian showed up drunk or high, sometimes he didn’t. Occasionally David wouldn’t even try to figure it out. Killian was eccentric no matter what. Knowing for sure just upset David. It was just easier to ignore the times that Killian would phase in and out of conversations, stare at walls with bigger than usual pupils, or be drenched in the same amount of sweat as an Olympic runner.

 

Being Killian’s friend is easy. Ignoring the drinking and drug abuse is easy. Falling in love is easy, too, but David wont let himself acknowledge it.


End file.
